


Hate it when they leave, love it when they go

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since it's a drawing full of angsty walking away and asses. Get it. Ha. Ha ha. [fanart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate it when they leave, love it when they go

**Author's Note:**

> I just love all of the new characters so much, okay.


End file.
